Change of Heart
by Sasuke16raven
Summary: Raven is accused of doing something horrible...but she believes she is innocent. How far will Raven go to get revenge on those who unfairly accused her. Where will she go with nowhere to turn? Rated T mainly for language, but violence later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! I'm finally back after forever of not doing anything! Here is a new story I came up with one night when I couldn't sleep. Someone might not think that this is greatest, but please no flames! I'll only take constructive criticism. Thanks!

* * *

**

Raven sat on her bed meditating"Azerath Metrion Zinthos…Azerath Metrion Zinthos…Azerath Met-" She was cut off by a knocking at her door. Slightly agitated she growled out "What?"

Behind her door, she heard a certain bird boy's voice. He said "Meet me in the living room in 5 minutes." After that, he walked off.

Raven softly landed on her bed and blushed. "What does he mean by 'meet me in the living room in 5 minutes'?" A little confused, Raven left her room and slowly walked towards the Titan's living room and contemplated what Robin could have meant.

While Raven was deep in though, she accidentally ran into the Living Room door. "Damn! That hurt!" Raven mumbled. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

What she saw was not at all what she had imagined was going to happen. Everyone was sitting on the couch staring at her with a somber look on their face.

"Sit down Raven. We need to talk." Robin ordered.

"Okay?" Raven said puzzled and sat down away from the rest of the group, feeling uncomfortable.

Robin cleared his throat rather loudly and began "As you all know, we defeated Trigon and _Raven_ said that he was permanently gone."

A sort of state of shock hit Raven as she realized she was going to be the topic of the conversation.

Cyborg then spoke up. "Over the last several nights, I've had to monitor the security cameras because bird-boy was off chasing Slade." He paused for a few seconds. "I've seen you meditating on the roof Rae. Last night I saw _something_. I went to Robin and showed him. Since you were out on patrol, Rae, me and Rob went to go investigate what we thought we saw in your room."

"You WHAT!" Raven menacingly said.

Beast Boy then broke out in laughter. "Cy! You and Robin are **SSSSOOOOO** going to get it now! Beast Boy said barely managing to suppress enough laughter to talk. He looked over at Raven and saw the look in her eyes and laughed harder.

"Friend 'BB', this is no laughing matter. What they are trying to say is that the cameras of security have informed Cyborg that Raven has had contact with the Trigon…meaning that he is not gone and that she lied to us all."

Beast Boy giggles quickly stopped. "Raven…" he quietly said and trailed off.

Raven was getting ready to defend herself when Robin quickly butted in. "Let us finish first" He coldly said. Raven gave a intimidating growl, but unhappily gave in.

Robin spoke up and said, "On the camera's on the roof, we saw Raven do some kind of magic. We then saw a portal appear and a small form of him came through. I saw you too converse for about 5 minutes and then he was gone.

Robin gave Cyborg a reassuring nod and Cyborg began, "In your room, we saw you had several spell books out. One of them was opened to the 'Spell of Summoning'.

Robin spoke up again and said "Unless you tell us what is going on, I will be forced to remove you from the team and consider you an accomplice for a villain. You will become an enemy of the Teen Titans." He then looked at Raven not sure what to expect her to do.

Raven felt immobilized by the pain she was feeling in her heart. She felt so betrayed. How could they do this to her after all they had been through? She didn't do anything like this! Raven took in a huge breath and slowly said "Why the _hell_ would I want to talk to the bastard that ruined my life!"

Rage was starting to get the best of her. Her eyes quickly flashed a crimson red and Raven quickly mumbled out "…Need to go…" and left the Living Room.

The remaining Titans didn't say a word. They all sat in silence for a few moments. "We've got to do it. She won't tell." Robin icily said. Everyone's face dropped.

"Dude, can't we just give her another chance?" Beast Boy quietly said.

"No." Robin said. "This is something serious, and I don't want the rest of us in danger of her."

Starfire began to cry. "Please Robin! One more chance is all we ask for Raven's sake!"

Robin's unmovable will was set in place and he said "No. She has to go." And with that, he left.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had a look of disbelief on their faces. They couldn't believe this could really happen.

In Robin's mind, he was unbelievably angry at Raven. He was so mad at her for not admitting to what he believed was right. He began his way towards Raven's room to announce to her that she was no longer a part of the Teen Titans.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM BACK! Lol. This chapter is going to be…eh...I dunno. You guys can decide it for yourselves, but PUH-LEEZE! Leave a review telling me what you think!**

* * *

"I hate all of those stupid bastards! Robin most of all!" Raven angrily thought. "I hate them all! I hope they go to the depths of hell along with that _thing_ called my father!" 

Raven gently placed her mirror into the small backpack and gave a frustrated sigh. Raven was now finished packing all of her belongings that she was going to be taking with her. Since she was leaving the Titans for good, she gave a second glance around her room. Not seeing anything that would be missed, she headed for her window.

Just as she was about to open it, she heard a loud, persisting knock at her door. Raven used her powers to see it was Robin, the one person she hated the most for making her leave.

* * *

Robin wasimpatiently knocking on Raven's door prepared to tell her that he was forcing her to leave the Titans, the only people she had ever called her family. Robin knew what this would do to her, but he determined it would be for the better of everyone else if she left. 

When Robin didn't get an answer to his repeated knocking, he used his security code to get into her room. He saw Raven standing by her window, prepared to open it. Hastily he started, "Raven!" Preparing himself to say the lines he had rehearsed a million times in a matter of seconds.

Raven knew what he was going to say and screamed "Save the shit for someone who cares! I'm leaving!" And with that, Raven jumped out the window and flew to a place unknown to Robin.

Robin was seriously ticked off at Raven for saying that. He let out a frustrated scream and then kicked the wall of her former room. Several glass objects on bookshelves fell to the floor and broke.

"Thank God she's gone." Robin said rather loudly and walked out of the now unoccupied room.

* * *

Raven was angrier than she had ever been in her life. Her friends had betrayed her! And they determined that she was no longer 'worthy' to be a Titan! 

"After everything we went through together, this is what happens to friends?" Raven thought.

"They have some nerve to do this! I'll show them what a mistake it was to do this to me!" Rage said.

"No!" Raven said out loud. "I can't let you out!"

With a soft thud, Raven landed on the docks of the pier. She looked around and recognized where she was. She was where the false chronaton (sp?) detonator had been. A sting in her side brought back the memories of what they went through then.

"All the more reason for me to be mad!" Raven said seriously pissed off now. As she was saying this, random boxes and crates were exploding.

Raven walked over to the edge of the dock and sat down. She took off her shoes and dangled her feet in the cool water.

"I need to control my temper before Rage gets lose." Raven said trying to calm down. When that failed, she sighed and sat in a lotus position and started to chant.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos… Azerath Metrion Zinthos… Azerath Metrion Zinthos…"

It wasn't too long before Raven felt she could calm down enough to figure out what to do. She silently thought of her options were. While she was thinking she thought she heard a footstep behind her. When she turned around all the saw was a flash of light and then darkness.

* * *

**Well there you go! The second chapter. The next one kinda worries me because I'm not sure which character to use! I'll try to update ASAP, but only if my TAKS tests don't get in the way! Please review! I could _ALWAYS _use suggestions!**


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! My TAKS tests have actually given me a LOT more time to write than normal…I'm talking about I've written like 8 chapters after I'm done with the test. I'm so glad that all I have left is the History one!**

* * *

When Raven finally came to, she felt something cold on her wrists, ankles and forehead. It took her a second to realize that these were chains.

"Damn Titans!" Raven said out loud. She had assumed that it was the Titans who held her captive at the moment.

"Not quite the Titans." A familiar voice said.

Raven looked up and saw a tall young man with a blue and black outfit and black hair and eyes. "Aqualad?" Raven said confused.

"Along with Aqualad, is me." A eerie voice seethed. Raven looked over to the shadows of the small room she was in and saw Slade.

Raven struggled to break out of the chains, but without any luck. "Don't waste your energy." Slade sneered. He tapped the chains and said "Custom made."

This only made Raven try harder to break loose.

"He is right Raven. There is no way you can break out of those chains. Your powers won't work while they are attached to you." Aqualad stated.

Raven looked Aqualad into the eyes and said, "Why are you working for Slade? He is almost the worst villain I have ever been against."

"Because…Slade started. "He is my apprentice. Oh, and thank you for the compliment."

"Bastard!" Raven screamed. "Why did you take me like this?"

Slade stepped up by her and placed his hand under her chin. She quickly pulled away. Slade laughed. "I did this because the Titans fail to see you for who you really are. They view you as a monster. They are afraid of you. They also send serious false accusations against you. The accusations go down to their fear of who you could become. Aqualad and I took the liberty of saving you. You deserve so much better than what the Titans could possibly hope to offer you. We can give you a better life. We can give you everything your heart wants." Slade walked away from Raven. He lifted up a controller and pressed a button. As soon as the button was pressed, the chains opened and Raven fell to the ground.

Raven was terrified. How could Slade possibly know those things about her relations with the Titans. She didn't bother to break her fall…she just landed and stayed still.

"Think about our offer dear." Slade said, and then left.

"Raven!" Aqualad said. He ran up to her and helped her to her feet. "Please stay with us. Slade spoke the truth. He really can help." Aqualad pleaded.

Raven had no idea what to say or do. She looked up at him. She silently thought to herself, "I don't know what to do!"

* * *

**I really want to know what you guys think about me using Aqualad. Was it a good choice or a bad one? If it was bad, I'm willing to change that part because I'm not sure I'm completely happy with it. Sorry if this is shorter than the other chapters! I promise to update soon since I have already written ahead. Please review! They keep me motivated!**


End file.
